You're The One That I Want
by alyson4ever
Summary: When you deny your feelings for someone long enough, Sonny realizes that it only comes back in full throttle. But sometimes there's a difference between love and lust, because he might not always be the right one.
1. It Just Ain't Right

**A/N: I haven't written for this site since last summer, so please be patient with my lack of a story structure…I'm planning for a few more chapters =D**

Sonny Munroe opened her eyes. The first image that flashed through her mind was the same as it had been every morning. Chad. His face had seared itself into her mind. The way his blue eyes lit up when he saw her. And the way she smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Yet she shrugged off the thought every time, suppressing any feelings she wished she didn't have for him.

Wearily, she slipped out of bed and walked across the room into the bathroom. She approached the mirror, and gave herself a long look. Her hair was unkempt. She immediately grabbed a brush from a cupboard and began brushing it.An instant later, she dropped the comb. She clutched the sides of the sink and looked at herself squarely in the mirror. She knew she had feelings for him. He was the reason she spent an hour each morning on her hair, the reason she acted so awkward when he was around, the reason she browsed his Facebook profile each night. And she realized that she couldn't deny it anymore. She sighed. _How long can I keep this up?_

_* ******_

Sonny appeared in the _So Random!_ dressing room just as Tawni Hart finished another round of her celebrity impersonations in the mirror. Sonny couldn't help but smile a little bit as Tawni did a Miley Cyrus accent. After a brief moment, Tawni plopped down on the couch and gestured Sonny to sit.

"Sooo…. Sonny," Tawni said as she admired her freshly manicured nails, "How's life? My life's so great! Don't you love the new sketch I wrote? I know, you don't even have to say anything, I know it's fabulous!!!" Tawni looked up and smiled as Sonny.

Sonny faked a nervous smile and carefully placed herself on the couch beside her friend. "Um…Tawni?" She breathed in deeply and sighed, "I have something I wanna talk about."

Tawni turned to face her, and understood from Sonny' solemn face that whatever she wanted to say next was important enough to listen to. "Yes?"

Sonny looked into Tawni's soft blue eyes, and hesitated for the briefest second before saying quietly, "Never mind. It's nothing." And without another word, she ran out of the dressing room. Tawni watched her friend leave, and although she never said anything to Sonny, she already knew what and who it was about…

_* ******_

Sonny walked alone in the hallway of the studio, trying to understand all the thoughts and feelings that were conflicting within her. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. She closed her eyes, hafl-hoping it was Chad.

"Sorry," the voice said. "Hey, is it you, Sonny?"

Sonny opened her eyes and stared into the face of James Conroy, the suave _Mackenzie Falls_ cast member who she and Tawni both had gone out with once.

"Hey," Sonny replied, casting her eyes upon the floor.

Before she understood why, she looked up into his face and leaned in. She kissed him with a passion she wished she could have done to Chad. James, surprised at first, slowly kissed her back. At his mouth slid over hers, he slipped his tongue between her teeth. Sonny hummed in appreciation and she wrapped her arms around his neck. James' hands slid underneath her shirt and he felt her back with a lust Sonny never experienced before. They stood there for five minutes. As his hands slipped underneath her bra, Sonny lurched back. She gently nudged his hands off her, and gave him an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No problem, "James cut in and winked at her. He kissed her again, both fiercely and hungrily. Sonny drowned herself in his embrace but eventually pulled away.

"No, James, "Sonny stared at him coolly. "I didn't mean to kiss you. I don't know what I was thinking." She turned to go, but then twirled around. "You promise that you won't tell anyone?"

James pretended to think about it, "Depends…will you flash me?" He shot her a devilish grin.

"Ugh." Sonny rolled her eyes and walked away. As she edged the corner of this hallway, she came face to face with Chad.

"Hey," Sonny smiled nervously.

Chad avoided her gaze. "So…you and James sure seemed like you guys were having fun down there." He jerked his head in the direction of where she had made out with James.

It took Sonny a full five seconds before she realized that Chad had caught her and James kissing. "Chad-"

"No, it's okay…I just didn't know you and James were still dating."

"But we're not!" Sonny raised her voice.

"It's not like I'll tell anyone, don't worry Sonny. I'm not gonna sell you out to the paparazzi or anything. Relax. " He grinned at her, yet Sonny traced a flash of disappointment in his eyes. Then it was gone. Chad turned to go.

"Wait."Sonny clenched her fists. If she didn't say anything now, she might never have the guts or time to say it again.

Chad craned his neck and looked behind him, "Yes?"

"I…" Sonny breathed in and let out in a gasp. "I…I…love you."

**To be continued…**


	2. Just Walk Away

**A/N: Yes I decided to update this very quickly. I hope you guys are interested in this! Please review…thank you!**

Chad froze, turned around, and paused. "What?" He half-smirked with an arched eyebrow before asking, "Mind saying that again?"

Sonny remained silent. She didn't have the courage or nerve to say it again. "Nothing." She turned her back on him, feeling warm tears stream down her cheeks. _Leave it to Chad to be a jerk even at a time like this. I should've known better. What the hell was I thinking? _She walked down the hallway of Condor Studios without a glance behind her, praying she wouldn't break down until she reached the dressing room. All of a sudden one of the last people in the world she would ever need consolation from was the one she wanted to see most: Tawni Hart.

As she walked away, she heard swift footsteps come after her. She felt a firm hand place itself on her left shoulder. "Wait," Chad then apologized, "Listen, I'm sorry. I know, I can act like jerk, but I need to talk to you."

Sonny wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and concentrated on Chad, watching her world slowly unfold in his eyes. She briefly surveyed the hallway, with the low lighting and freshly painted walls. She waited patiently for him to start to say something. An awkward silence ensued.

"So…" Chad began. "Mind explaining to me what happened with James back there?"

Sonny swallowed. Hard. "I don't really know. I guess I've liked you for quiet a while, but I didn't want to admit _that_. I came looking for you. I ran into James and I kinda felt so much was going on inside, you know? And…I really don't why I did it but what happened with James, it was what I wanted to do with you. And he was just there, so everything just came as a rush." She stopped. "Am I making any sense to you?"

Chad chuckled nervously. "I'm trying. You have no idea how many I've tried to tell you how I feel about you, but…"

"You're afraid of being condescended?" Sonny crossed her arms in amusement and relaxed a little. "C'mon Chad, everyone knows you're too egotistical to ever to admit to having those kind of feelings."

"Well, at least I'm not stuck-up and I don't hassle everyone to do what I want," Chad observed lightly.

"I _do not._"Sonny denied, clearly bruised.

"I'm just saying," Chad pointed out, obviously enjoying himself. "I mean, at least I'm not annoying."

Sonny felt a twinge of anger and dropped her arms. "I _am not _annoying_. You're _the obnoxious one." She narrowed her eyes at him and her mouth formed into a line.

Chad shrugged in his arrogant manner. "Whatever."

"Fine."

" Fine."

" Good."

" Good."

" Fine."

" Fine."

"And-"

Before Sonny could finish her sentence, Chad pulled her in and pressed his mouth against hers with everything he felt. His arms explored her waist. Sonny flinched slightly before realizing how nice it felt and let her feelings overwhelm all her thoughts.

"SONNY?! CHAD?!"

Sonny and Chad noticed Nico and Grady staring at them in vivid shock. Grady had half a hot-dog in his mouth and Nico cradled several bottles of coke in his arms. Tawni appeared around the corner a few seconds later, absentmindedly texting on her SideKick until she looked up. She slowly took in the fact that Sonny and Chad were standing peculiarly close to each other. Sonny and Chad backed away from each other, a few seconds too late.

Tawni glared at Chad and shook her head, "Chad! You two-faced backstabber of a boyfriend! You swore to me that you had _no more feelings_ for her!" She jabbed a manicured finger in Sonny's direction.

"I..I-I…" Chad trailed off as he saw the look in Sonny's face. Sonny stood there without saying a single word. She simply looked into Chad's face, searching for answers in his face. The one she found left her in shock. The worst part was the fact that she didn't even seem angry, only disappointment and pain shadowed her hurt face. "Sonny," he whispered.

Sonny choked back tears for the second time that day. "Don't even try, Chad." She retorted in a sharp voice. And with all the grace and composition she had left, Sonny walked back in the direction of her dressing room…

**TO BE CONTINUED =P **


	3. So Much For You

**A/N: Enjoy! I forgot to do this earlier in my chapters so I will do this now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with Sonny With A Chance, yet I do have full rights to this story =P**

An hour later, Sonny was lying uncomfortably face-down on the couch in the lounge room, feeling nothing inside except sorrow for herself. _How am I suppose to feel about this? _She thought with her face buried in the rough leather of the couch. It was during times like these that a million flashbacks replayed in her head, Chad being the focus in all of them.

She remembered the puppy, the way he held her as they danced when she missed her prom, and the night they gazed into the starlit sky in his brand-new convertible. Each memory brought with it an uncontrollable feeling that left her to smile.

Yet her longing for him wavered as the truth dawned upon her. Chad would always be a jerk. He would always hit on girls, cheat on girls, and play with their thoughts. Yet despite all this, she still wanted him. She still wanted him to hold her and love her the way she dreamed of him doing so. And nothing in the world could oppress what she felt for him.

Sonny heard soft footsteps enter the room. "Get the fuck out of here." She said through gritted teeth, hiding her face.

"Jeez Sonny, what did I do to you?" Zora walked up to Sonny and poked the side of her castmate's face. Sonny glanced up at Zora.

"Oh, it's you, Zora," Sonny murmured, feeling relieved that it was only her. She sat up on the couch and smoothened a wrinkle in her shirt. A few seconds of silence passed.

"I heard what happened," Zora chose her words carefully. "Tough day, huh?"

Sonny nodded. "I don't know. It just felt so good to know that we were on the same page for once, you know? I can't believe I thought he wasn't so bad. He cheated on Tawni with me. And _Tawni_ of all people? What does Tawni have that I don't have? And why was he dating her if he said he liked me?" She sighed. "And why would Tawni even go out with him?" She said several more words that Zora couldn't put together as Sonny broke into tears, again.

Zora stood there. She didn't know what to say. Half of her eleven-year-old self found the situation simply exasperating, yet she also realized that Sonny had fallen unbelievably hard for someone who was even more difficult to hold onto. So she said nothing, and patted Sonny's hair as her friend sobbed.

Quiet footsteps shuffled into the room. Sonny couldn't hear them amidst her sobbing, yet Zora noticed a figure approaching through the corner of her eye. She turned around and noticed Chad there, and an unusual look of regret gravened his face. He placed a finger to his lips, signaling to Zora to not give him away just yet.

Zora rolled her eyes and nodded. She shot him a questioning glance, and Chad returned it with a look that said _Trust me, I know what I'm doing._ After a few more minutes, Sonny finally settled down.

"Sonny?" Zora called her name softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right back. I need to um… talk to Marshall about something quick."

"Okay."

Zora looked at Chad and gave him a warning look. _Be careful._ With that, she exited the room, looking behind her one last time.

Once Zora's footsteps faded, Sonny slowly rose from the couch and noticed Chad standing a few feet away. Her first instinct was to lower her gaze to the floor, and a jab of emotional pain stung her as she did so. She realized she could only do one of two things at this point: ignore him and pretend he wasn't there, or force herself to acknowledge him. She chose neither of them, because Chad spoke first.

**Please tell me what you think! I have gotten barely any reviews, and I really don't want to write this story in vain and feel like I'm wasting my efforts. So please click the button below and post a review!!!!!**


	4. You Made This Decision

**A/N: So I thought up of a neat ending to this story, I'm not sure if I will use it though =P Anyways thank you for reading!**

"Sonny…I know at this point you might hate me. And I want you to give me a chance to explain everything. Yes, I _am_ dating Tawni. Or I was…until you…until you told me how you felt about me." He ran his fingers through his hair, rather nervously. Sonny was looking directly at him now. "And maybe I should've made things more clear. I was only dating Tawni so I could get over you. And we kept it a secret 'cause of the press. Since I met you, I've been trying to find a million and one different ways not to think of you. And I was doing just fine arguing with you and pretending to hate you every day of my life until now…I love you, Sonny."

Sonny snickered. "Ha. You wouldn't know what love meant _even_ if you did love someone," Sonny sneered at his words. She had to be cruel; otherwise he would slip right through her defense, something she couldn't afford after the events of that day. "I don't even know if you're telling me the truth half the time. I want to be with someone I can trust Chad. Someone I know won't lie to me. A guy who cares about me more than he cares about himself. And everyone knows that _you _can't do that, Chad. We all know the only person you care about is yourself." She tossed him a bitter look, which stunned Chad.

Chad racked his mind for the right words to say, only he couldn't. So he responded defensively, "That's_ not_ true."

"_Prove_ it."

"What?" Chad was confused. _How do I prove that?_

"I said, 'Prove it'." Sonny forced a fake smile. "Prove to me that you care about me."

He hesitated. He realized if he didn't do anything in the next few seconds, he could lose her. "I-I-I…" He stammered, his brain frozen, without thought. He remained so for the next few minutes.

Sonny crossed her arms and shook her head slowly, clearly running dry of patience. "Unbelievable." She felt tears welling up, but she refused to let them show. She'd done enough crying that day, and shedding anymore for him wouldn't do her any good. "I give you a second chance. And you can't even think of anything to say? Selena was right. What did I _see_ in _you_?" She turned to face the other direction.

Chad felt absolutely desperate at this point. He looked around. He never felt any worse in his life than he did now. _What I am suppose to say to you, Sonny? I already told you I love you. I came after you. I'm standing here trying like hell to get you back. _

"Sonny…" He walked up to her and tried to kiss her like he would never be able to enjoy a feeling as high as this. As he held her, part of Sonny wanted to let him in, yet she forced herself to realize the difference between good and bad.

"_Stop_, Chad. I don't need this." She looked up at him, her features softening into sad ones. "I can't…I just can't do this."

"What are you saying?"

Sonny looked anywhere except his face. She counted the tiles in the ceiling for five full seconds before stating bluntly, "I'm saying goodbye."

"What? Why?"

Sonny tapped her foot impatiently. "I told you already. What part of 'I-don't-want-to-be-with-you-because-you-don't-care-enough-about-me' do you not understand?!"

"The part where you say it. I know you're mad at me but really Sonny, do you honestly want me to go? I know you're hurt and you probably think I'm the world's biggest jerk. But is this what you want? Because if you do, I…I will go." He looked at her questioningly, awaiting her response.

Sonny already knew the answer. And no matter what happened, that answer would be the one to remain forever. She took a deep breath before letting out her final decision.

**Alright one more chapter!!!! Let me know what you think should happen! 3 Maybe I will prolong the ending and change it if I get enough feedback for opinions!**


	5. Realize

**So I've decided on the final chapter…maybe I'll write a sequel! **

"I think it's best that you leave," Sonny felt herself trembling all over, and a wild urge of insanity rushed through her as she tried to sum up what she felt. "I'm not gonna say I don't love you Chad. I do. And I mean it. But sometimes loving someone just isn't enough."

Chad didn't know what to say. Half of him secretly wished that this was all the fierce vexation of a nightmare, and nothing happening at this moment was real. Another small part of him wondered if Sonny really meant everything she was saying, because he really couldn't imagine someone letting him go like this. And the rest of him was trying to bottle in his misery. For the first time since he was five years old, he felt tears prick at his eyes, yet he held them back with what he could. "Really, Sonny? Do you really mean it?"

Sonny nodded her head. "Yes Chad, I do. I think it's better that we don't see each other. You're not the kind of guy who would settle down with one girl. And I want to be with you, but the only thing that will come out of us being together is nothing that I thought we could be."

"Sonny, I _can _change," Chad insisted. "I won't even look at another damn girl if I can have you. And I do care about you. I care about you more than almost anything in the world. I would give up my whole world just to be able to call you mine."

"_Really?_ You would honestly give up Mackenzie Falls, your fame, and your money just for me, Chad?" Sonny commented mockingly. "Would you really?"

"I…I would," Chad said in an undertone.

"_As if_." Sonny stared back at him coolly, but her expression softened as she detected the honesty in his voice. "And even if you mean it, Chad, we still can't. I can't explain it, but being with you would only hurt me more than not seeing you at all."

"Fine," Chad declared, hoping that Sonny would flirt back like they use to.

Of course she didn't. She couldn't say "Fine" and _actually_ be fine with it. She locked eyes with him, and his clear blue eyes bore into her honey brown ones. "I hope you know this isn't easy for me, but I'm so sorry. You should go."

Chad, struggling with her last words, looked at her one last time. There was something about the way she said it, the way her eyes no longer lit up when he talked to her that he understood. "I love you Sonny. But if I can't be happy with you, then I'll just have to find a way to be happy without you." He said it more fiercely than he intended, but the harm was done. He strode off and left the room.

Sonny watched him go. When he was out of sight, she collapsed onto the couch. She didn't feel the need to cry anymore. Even though she would find it difficult without being able to talk to him like they use to, she knew she made the right choice. _If I had forgiven you, this would've just happened again. And again. And I don't have the time or patience for that, Chad._ This would have had to happen eventually. They wouldn't have been able to survive pretending to hate each other forever. And she knew that being together would've only messed herself up even more. She also knew she would see him again tomorrow. She knew that as long as she stayed at Condor Studios, he would never be far behind. But that was just something she would have to deal with.

**Thanks for reading my first completed fanfic since last summer! Oh…please tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
